A new hero : Part 1
This is the first episode of Den 10 Ultiverse . It is still under production. Synopsis When Den is attacked by a mysterious creature who causes damage to Bellwood , Den suspects Ben's old villain , Dr.Animo . Plot A robbery takes place . The crooks destroys the Bellwood banks and run away . Crook #1 : He He He He ! We got the money in the bag ! Crook #2 Yeah unless those stinking plumbers come ! Suddenly.. Den : Nah ! I wouldn't say they're that bad ! Den transforms into Heatblast . He shoots down into the Tokustar like a comet . He eventually turns into Big Chill and freezes him. A news reporter I reporting news : An old footage is being shown . It's shows Ben leaving Earth . Before he left he said that he had much to do and he has left us his successor who will be their new successor . At the scene, Den managed to destroy the Tokustar . He returned to the Plumber HQ . Max Tennyson was waiting for him . He said that there was a series of mutant alien attacks lately and said that Dr. Animo must have been behind all this . Den tries to remember who Animo was through a flashback . Flash Back (7 YEARS AGO) Dr. Animo : Yes I have done it ! Finally ! Since Ben Tennyson is gone...... There is no one who can stop me from de-volving the human race back to their ape form ! I can then control all of them and rule the world !!!!! Den (interrupts) : Think again ! Dr. Amino ! Dr. Animo : It's Animo ! Den : Sorry , Animo ? Did I pronounce it right ? Dr. Animo : Ya that's correct . And who may you be ? Den : Im Den 10 ! Ben 10's successor ! Animo : Arghhhh!!! Not another one ! Den : What do you mean ? Animo : What I mean is that there are 1000 of kids who tell that they're Ben's successor ! What makes you so special ? Den (gets angry) : Dont call me kid !!!! Transforms into Yo-Yo . Yo-Yo : Oh yeah ! Check out my latest alien who I got last week ! Animo : Doesn't make any difference from the rest of them ! Dr.Animo presses a button . A giant mutant frog leaps into action . Yo-Yo : Oh oh...... I still haven't mastered this guy ! Yo-Yo grapples at a pipe above him with his yo-yo fingers and dodges the mutant frog who crashes into the Mutant De-volving ray. Animo : No ! How could you ! I had this all planned ! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Den : Just remember this Animo ! Even though Ben 10 is gone ! Den 10 is in charge now ! Den escapes Animo's lab and it suddenly explodes . Flashback over. End of Sneak Peek *Den Tennyson makes his Debut . #Ben Tennyson #Max Tennyson #Yo-Yo (By 11 year old Den) #Heatblast Please note here any errors you found in this episode . * #This is the 1st episode of Den 10 . #In the opening , Den jumps out of the plane and hits the Tokustar . This is also a reference from Generator Rex in the First Episode . #It is Awesome ! Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Den -10 Category:Two-Part Episodes